


Storytime

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dad!Kaiba, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: Prompt: Wife!reader watches Kaiba bonding with their child.





	Storytime

_“No proper princess would come out looking for dragons," Woraug objected._

_"Well, I'm not a proper princess then!" Cimorene snapped. "I make cherries jubilee, and I volunteer for dragons, and I conjugate Latin verbs–or at least I would if anyone would let me. So there!”_

You paused outside the open door, tilting your head at your husband’s attempt at a falsetto voice. You grinned smothering the urge to giggle. If you made a sound, he would know that you were eavesdropping, and he could be strange about his dramatic reading if anyone else were around.

You shuffled toward the room, poking your head into the doorway. Inside, Seto reclined on your daughter’s bed, his too long legs propped up so they wouldn’t hang off the edge. Your daughter had tucked herself into his side, using his chest as a pillow as she looked down at the book he was holding in front of her.

Leaning against the wall, you forgot what you had been about to do as you listened to your husband cycle through different voices for the characters.

Your daughter wiggled as one of the dragons declared that they liked cherries jubilee. She sat up, twisting around and almost bashing her father in the face. “Daddy! Do you know how to make cherries jubilee?”

He smirked. “Of course I do.”

You bit your lip as you refrained from butting into the conversation. What a liar, liar, pants on fire.

“Teach me! Teach me!” She began jumping up and down. “Then I can live with a dragon, too!”

Seto chuckled, and you melted. You wouldn’t ever get tired of that sound. He reached for your daughter and pulled her back down against his side. He kissed her head. “Maybe tomorrow. It’s too late for cooking lessons tonight.”

“Awww.” She pouted and looked up at her father with the most heartbroken expression on her face. You braced yourself, ready to come out of hiding and intervene if he gave in. Your husband sometimes had trouble resisting your daughter’s sad eyes.

“Don’t you want to see what happens next?” He held up the book. “Think of it as research for when you move in with the dragons.”

She nodded, tucking herself back into his side and rubbing her face against his chest. She closed her eyes. “Listening.”

Seto looked down at your daughter, and a smile began to form on his face. A content smile. Something he only did when he didn’t think anyone was looking.

Then he turned back to the book and continued to read, the smile still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to my Tumblr as part of the celebration for Kaiba's birthday. :) I loved the Kaiba as a dad idea, and I hope I kept him in character! (I will fight you if you say Kaiba would be a distant parent.)
> 
> To the anonymous user who requested this prompt, let me know if you have an AO3 account and I will gift this to you!
> 
> The italicized excerpt at the beginning is from “Dealing With Dragons” by Patricia C. Wrede. Nobody can convince me that book isn’t 100% something Kaiba would read to a daughter.


End file.
